1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern semiconductor fabrication processes are performed in plasma process modules in which a substrate is held on a substrate holder in exposure to a plasma. Temperature control of the substrate during plasma processing operations is one factor that can influence the outcome of the processing operations. To provide for control of the substrate temperature during the plasma processing operation, it is necessary to accurately and reliably measure the temperature of the substrate holder so as to infer the temperature of the substrate held thereon. It is within this context that the present invention arises.